Naruto Emperor of forgotten Empire
by WolfWarior
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto man who outplayed everyone is now finally banished. But that all is just his plan. After that he leave Elemental Nations and find Uzumaki clan. Thanks to them he will rise as Emperor of Empire. Pairing Naruto/Female Kyuubi


Uzumaki Naruto boy who outplayed everybody. Everyone thought that he is clueless idiot but in reality he was genius with outstanding mind,skills and iron will to create empire. Everything begin with orange wearing idiot screaming about hokage and how he love Konoha when in reality it is all just an act. You could say that Naruto is master actor, actor who fool everybody on daily basis. But day has come and his plan started bear fruit. After mission bring last Uchiha back Naruto stand before council. Same council who wants him dead but because his dead would free the demon who is safely locked inside of our young actor.

( Konoha, Hokage Tower, Council room, Day of banishment )

"Uzumaki Naruto by orders of council, Hokage and majority of our citizen you are hereby banished from Konoha, You cannot enter Fire country and your ninja carer in Konoha is finished." Everybody wear smirk on their faces. Demon is finally banished. There is none to protect him now. Naruto looked like his world ended right now.

He turned to Tsunade "It is official ? There is nothing you can do now ?" Everyone now wear smile on their faces. How good it is feel to saw demon such heartbroken.

Tsunade smiled "Yes you have 24 hours to leave and then you cannot come back. " She is so happy inside finally demon is banished. Jiraiya is happy too, this monster is reason his student is dead. Kakashi is jumping from joy that his sensei can rest in peace. Tsunade is happy because she can take now all money which belong to Uzumaki. And Sasuke is happy because he can take Yondaime jutsu. But something what none expect happened. Uzumaki Naruto looked happy ? He was laughing, what is meaning of this.

" I want to thank you all. Finally so long i wish that you will banished me. I started think that i must escape but you gave me biggest gift ever you gave me freedom. But best thing is now i can go and enjoy everything without restriction i do not need wear my mask anymore. Of course there are bad things for you. You just do not realize how bad i outplayed you all. " he started giggling like little girl. Now council was certainly not happy. They wanted see broken demon not happy.

Danzo then spoke " What are talking about demon. You cannot do anything to us. "

Naruto smirked and looked around and saw all clans from Konoha. Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Senju, Uchiha with that little prick with name Sasuke, Aburame, of course Uzumaki seat is empty and so is Kurama, after all there is no rightful heir. " You see when is someone banished he must take everything which belong to him with him. So that mean that i am right now taking all Uzumaki moneys as son of Uzumaki Kushina which mean that i am rightful prince of Whirlpool and all Namikaze moneys because i am son of Yondaime Hokage of Konoha Namikaze Minato. Fathers brother who was banker make big fortune, sadly he died but everything was left for me. When i was 6 i started using all money to make even more. Why do you all thinks that i done pranks ? I admit it was fun but mainly when you know what to done you can change price of buildings. Thanks to that i make even more money. So now i have so much money that i can buy half of Fire country. "

Ok now council is really pissed off. How could he found who was his parents? Tsunade fast composed herself " You cannot take that, it belongs to Konoha, even if you have rights for it we will not let you. " Everybody of course agree with her, after all who would let so much money run away. But that brat started giggling again.

" That was good one Tsunade. You see i know that you would banished me today, after all i can sense negative emotion it is same as at Mito Uzumaki. I played with you all. You call me scum but truth is that you all are scum. Jiraiya here is bitching at me that i hurt Uchiha but at least i finished my mission not like you who let Orochimaru ran away. Kakashi is bitching that i betrayed my comrade, and that is coming from man who is responsible for death of Obito and killed Rin with chidori i mean really nice idea Kakashi. Here Tsunade is such bitch that she cannot rule this village without sucking dick at least half of council. And here my stupid teammate who thinks that he is gift from Kami i have such great info for you. You know that it was such tempting to let you go after Orochimaru i mean he would use your ass nearly everyday. At least i make sure to infuse you with Kyuubi chakra so you cannot reproduce anymore. And for the fact that i cannot take all these money which belongs to me along with jutsu and all property, truth is that i already take it and i am not even here. I am not idiot to come personally. I am already gone but do not forger that i leave with BANG" Whole council were looking at Naruto with terrified faces. And than it changed to faces of rage. How dare he done this to them, they are Konoha mightiest village in elemental countries. And then explosion was heard, everyone looked outside to saw that it was from Yondaime house and then Uzumaki clan house exploded too. Damn that demon. Damn him to hell.

(Next day in our not-so-great hidden village of Konoha)

Whole village were celebrating that demon is gone. They can finally live happy life. Of course they are angry that demon dare to take Yondaime and Uzumaki jutsu and money but at least he is gone. Uchiha will save them all. Then there is fact that Yakumo Kurama is missing too. Did she run with demon? Who knows, not that anyone care after all she was weak. Whole Konoha now know about Naruto status as Jinchuriki and they hate him even more. They of course hated him even before but now even more. It was whole act so they could use his demon powers for themselves but now they do not need act anymore. Naruto of course know about it after all one must know to see through lies if he want to survive alone. When countries heard about banishment many of them cut all ties with Fire country. Every country which Uzumaki helped as hero show finger to Konoha. Mainly Wave country where he is saw as national hero. Also Daiymo of Spring country is not exactly happy and many more. Of course in Sand village Gaara does not care. Naruto was problem probably and must be cannot look at him different because they share burden he must done what is best for village.

Konoha send many teams after Naruto in hope that they could rob him from his money but he is gone. Not single hair of him is saw in Elemental Nations. Question is where the hell is he. But as you know fate likes to play games and past will come to bite you to the ass when you are not careful enough.

(12 years later)

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in his bed and thinking about past. How he escape Elemental Nations and comes to the West where he found legendary Uzumaki Clan alive and well. They accepted him well as their heir and rightful ruler. He brings prosperity to the clan thanks to his skill, fortune, his iron will and his friends Yakumo Kurama and Kyuubi who he freed from the cage because he was in love with her. Thanks to that they started to have many enemies. All of them fall under the might of Uzumaki Clan. He started uniting west as one ruler. After 8 years of constant wars and many talks later he finally united whole west under one rule under one emperor under Immortal rule of Second coming of Rikudou Sennin Uzumaki Naruto with mighty Rinnengan (Not Pein version but same as Sasuke had so he can use both doujustu.) finally forge empire and ended long years of constant war.

From cold Frejjord where Ice Giants along with mighty warriors born from the cold to the jungle on the South where Senju clan lives inside of forest along with many mythical beings. He united Demons on west side of empire thanks to his marriage with Kyuubi and Uzumaki on the east side. In the middle part mighty Samurai clans live together. Along with Dragons and their chosen champions. Even Ninja clans hidden even from him offer help to the empire.

Every single of these races and nations were united in single state with impressive Imperial City where on Golden Throne sit their King their savior and father of the Empire. After all these war times, time of peace finally come and it looks like land itself reward them, everything started to look as from paradise. Sun is brighter as was in past, people of empire started living happy lives without constant fear for their life. Imperial City itself build on the ruin of the old Empire was often called Sun of the West. Thanks to its golden roofs when you come at right time you could saw whole city glow with golden shine and highest tower at Imperial Palace looked like Sun itself. It was paradise for everyone.

And here in this city Imperial Palace right in the middle found his place. With mighty towers and massive gates it is place worthy of their emperor. Of course Naruto was fine with normal house but sometimes you cannot command people and so he ended in this palace. Not that he was sad or unhappy after all he can spoiled his wife here as long as he wants.

As he was thinking about dark past his Queen Kyuubi sit next to him and hugged him " What is matter my love ?"

Naruto stopped his mind runaway and looked at the Kyuubi with smile on his face. She was beautiful. Her long red hairs which falls right to her butt. Her red eyes full of love for him along with her cute little face. Of course her body is body of the goddess. Her hips are perfect in every single way. He often left his eyes just looking at her and bathing in her beauty. He often wonder how he ended with her. Well they know each other from the day he was born that is maybe reason. " I was just thinking about past and how am i happy to have you. Come to the bed " She smiled at him and together they fallen to the bed they were still holding each other with smiles on their faces as they drifted to the sleep.

(Next morning at the gates of Imperial City)

Team from Konoha was on their special mission to form alliance here. Because they have really big problem in the form of 4th Shinobi war. Iwa is back to the full power after their defeat against Yondaime of Konoha. Kumo is stronger as ever before. Even Mizu is slowly coming to the full strength. Suna is overall good but alone they are probably weakest. Konoha is very problematic situation because in their infinite wisdom they banished their Jinchuriki and now they all only one without power of Bijuu. There was problem with Akatsuki but all of them were founded dead and some of them without their eyes. Probably someone wished to have its power for himself. But still Konoha is not at her golden age, they do not have Yondaime with Hirashin or Sandaime know as God of shinobi. Uchiha is main candidate for Rokudaime but he will be probably weakest Hokage i mean right after Tsunade.

And here is our Konoha team. They bring last Uchiha along with two wives Ino and Sakura. Then there is Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Hinata with her husband Kiba who is happy that he can fuck her every night like stupid animal. This team is here with hopes that Emperor is stupid and will help Konoha win the war. Of course they are shitting their pants when they saw city, never in their life they could imagine something like this. Sasuke is thinking like these all should belong to him because he is Uchiha and of course Ino and Sakura agreed. Kakashi even used his sharingan to remember it forever. Kiba is just thinking when he can jump on Hinata again and she is of course trying to be good wife for him. Kurenai is happy for her because she has no idea what is going on. But Jiraiya have bad feeling that something very bad will happen soon.

They came in lucky day because Emperor will accept them today. As they were coming to the palace they saw guards in golden armor.

Sasuke asked as they were walking " What kind of guard are you when you are wearing such expensive armor ?" Guards just hold impassive face and answered

"We are know as Golden Seraph,we are best of the best, we are guardian of Emperor and his wife, every one of us could be S-rank ninja at your land. There is exactly 300 hundreds of us. Then there is Silver Seraphs these could be A-rank ninja and their job is protecting capitol, there is nearly 30000 of them and lastly Bronze Seraphs are just in training. But Seraphs is not Imperial Army they are under command of Emperor itself none else. There is normal army then but that is different story. " of course ninja from Konoha were impressed. Such power under one man it is too tempting to left alone.

Guard started speak again "You must remember when you are inside call everybody with my lord or -sama. There are many clans right now. But you just need to know mainly about Uzumaki, Senju, and Kitsune clans. They are royalty so do not anger them " now everybody is like gaping fish Senju is here ? And Uzumaki too ? Then that is good they will help Konoha of course.

As they walked inside of Throne room they saw room such expensive that you could bought whole country with it. It was gigantic room with pillars made from pure gold and on them was many motives made from red color. There they could see many fight that Emperor must fight. They saw there dragons, demons, and gigantic armies but one picture caught they attention and that was Kyuubi no Yoko in all her power.

As they stopped marveling motives they saw people inside. There were of course guards but three of people standing before throne wear only kimono, these must their royalty. Kakashi looked at guard " Who are they ? "

" That one in green kimono is Yakumo Senju, she is of Senju Takeshi who is head of Senju, next to her is Uzumaki Hitomi she is aunt of Emperor and now she leading Uzumaki clan and last one in golden one is Kitsune clan head Kurama who is brother of queen. " When they looked at the Senju they saw that she is Yakumo Kurama one who run away with Naruto. They will of course demand her back. As they were looking at them they noticed that Jiraiya was looking like he saw dead and when they looked where he was looking they all palled.

There on golden throne was sitting man with golden hair which were glowing with golden halo. On his face were set of whiskers and his eyes were Rinnengan! Legendary eyes of Rikudou Sennin. Overal he was well build and looked like god of the man. But what makes them palled was the fact that there sitting was Uzumaki Naruto with smile on his face. Next to him was sitting his wife with all nine tails behind here.

Naruto looked at each one of them " So pray to tell me, what ninja of Konoha is doing in land of mine ?" he spoke with powerful voice that makes them think that they are under him.

Jiraiya fast composed himself "Naruto..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is not NaruHina story and i will never made NaruHina story. In overall i hate Hinata, who the hell would marry stalker for god sake ? Is personal view so you do not need agree with me but i do not care. Maybe i should made story where Naruto kill her or something.


End file.
